mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
Tournament 8
Tourney #8 was a Tournament from August 5th through August 8th. The rounds occured daily from 18:00UTC to roughly 20:30UTC. Carrot Brotherhood won this Tournament. Only 4 final teams made it. Announcement On July 19th, 2015, the Tournament was announced. Signups were announced to end on August 1st, 2015, 4 days before the Tournament begins. Rounds are in a layout where it's daily, from Aug. 5th through Aug. 8th, live on Twitch as well. On August 3rd, 2015, the Schedule and Tournament page has been released with 7 teams instead of 8, and formally stating the following: "☀We are down one team so Shadows receives a free win on their first match unless another team signs up before the 4th (UTC time)." On August 4th, 2015, no team has registered into the Roster. The quote above came into effect officially on August 4th. Below the Teams Graph, it also states: " Teams GRAPH CANNOT BE EDITED AT THE MOMENT. *New Tournament Team *New Tournament Player. Last edited 11:06AM EDT 07/31/2015. Subject to change. Not complete or final list of teams. Timeline Occured * July 19th, 2015 - '''Tournament Announced; applications are open. * August 1st, 2015 - Applications were closed; announced 7 teams signed up. * August 3rd, 2015 - Eutheran stated that Shadow was randomly picked. * August 4th, 2015 - Last-minute applications for the 8th team closed. * August 5th, 2015 - Day 1 out of 4, Radiant won against Impact, Carrot Brotherhood won against NoobsPlusRagent, Dream Team automatically wins due to Nope forfeiting (not enough players). '''Planned * August 6th, 2015 - Day 2 out of 4, Shadow vs Dream Team (due to Nope forfeiting), Carrot Brotherhood vs Radiant. * August 7th, 2015 - Day 3 out of 4. * August 8th, 2015 - Finals; winner announced. Matches Day 1 - August 5th, 2015 RAD (Winner) vs IMP (18:00UTC) * Radiant won in a 2-0 match layout. C-B (Winner) vs NPR (18:50UTC) * Carrot Brotherhood won in a 2-0 match layout. D-T (Automatic Winner) vs NOP (19:40UTC) * Nope didn't have enough players to play the match. As a result, Dream Team automatically won and moves on to Day 2. Shadow's Automatic Win Shadows automatically won this day due to 1 team missing. This means the winner of the match, DreamTeams vs Nope is going to face Shadows the following Day, or Day 2. Day 2 - August 6th, 2015 Winning Bracket (1-0) Radiant vs Carrot Brotherhood (18:00 UTC) Event is yet to happen. DreamTeam vs Shadows (18:50 UTC) Event is yet to happen. Losing Bracket (0-1) NoobsPlusRagent vs Impact Event is yet to happen. Day 3 - August 7th, 2015 Radiant (2-0) vs Shadows (0-0) - 18:00UTC * Originally played 1 - 1 tie. * skeloton_warden admitted to wallhacks and therefore disqualified their team from the Tournament, got himself banned, and Radiant automatically goes to finals. Impact (1-1) vs Carrot Brotherhood (1-1) - 18:50UTC Event is yet to happen. Losers of Match 1 (?-?) vs Winners of Match 2 (2-1) - 19:40UTC * This match never happened, it would've been Shadows or Radiant versus Impact or Carrot Brotherhood. Since Shadows cheated and got themselves disqualified, this game wouldn't be played and Radiant and CB/IMP play the following day. Day 4 - August 8th, 2015 Radiant* (3-0) vs Carrot Brotherhood (2-1) * Radiant automatically advanced to the Finals due to Shadows cheating. Controversy Due to the automatic win of Shadows, many people stated that the decision was simply unfair and will affect the Tournament. Eutheran stated that it does not, however, and Shadows was randomly picked instead of being the last to submit. Shadow, as of 10:23AM EDT on August 4th, 2015, will automatically win the First Day due to this event or happening. The Tournament page stated that if no team submits before August 4th, Shadow remains an off-day or automatically move on to the second day without any matches or challenge. On the day of Shadows' forfeit or disqualification (August 7th, 2015), controversy came from many of the players that "MCBall is corupt" and many other hate. The hate faded away shortly after, however. Giveaways * Day 1 - After the forfeit of Nope in the D-T vs NOP match, waffle hid in the hub and stated that the first person to find him wins 500 donation points (the equivalent to Commando/Magician). * Day 3 - Inbetween the 2nd and 3rd match of Radiant game, the first player to answer the question "What map did Radiant play the most this Tournament?". TheCandyGirl won this. However, many speculated that she typed and answered abnormally fast. No response to this event has happened. Trivia * Exactly a week before the Tournament begins, there was a Free Kit Day. * All kits are usable (even if you haven't bought some) during this Tournament * This is the first Tournament in affect since the Kit Rotations began. * Shadows moved to the Semi-Finals without playing a single match. That one match they played, one of the players admitted to hacks and caused the team to be DQed/Disqualified. * Nope's forfeit is the second in a row. ** In addition, jemdiboy (Nope owner) calls it a "curse". * Two teams forfeit in a row, Nope (Day 1) and Dream Team (Day 2) due to Forfeiting. Shadows went on to Semi-Finals without playing a match due to this. * Shadows marked the 3rd team elimination not by losing in this Tournament. Category:Tournaments Category:Events